


Trio

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because London needed vigilantes outside of Overwatch, Cyborg lieutenant, Other, Scottish!Emily, Some characters may be OOC, because why not?, the rest of the characters are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Not many people in the reformed Overwatch knew about Lena's gang life. A mission in King's Row reveals a new threat that Lena knows all-too-well forcing the Trio to return.





	1. 1

Lena dreaded the new mission in London, she always did, sure it was her home but she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid Emily for long. Nothing bad had happened between them, but the mission may end up putting her in danger.

"What's up with you?" Lena sighed and turned to face Hana, the girl hadn't been a member for long but she always seemed to know when the others had something on their minds. Lena forced a grin on her face.

"Nothin' luv." Hana stared at her for a while before turning around, Lena let her smile fall and caught Angela's eye, 'not now'. She mouthed, the medic nodded and returned to checking her back-up medical supplies. Lena glanced out the window and noticed the buildings of her home town growing closer. 'Home sweet hell.' She sighed internally.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they landed, Tracer took the lead. Once the mission had been explained, she already knew where to go. The others followed on in confusion, not fully understanding what significance an alley near the Underground had. Tracer kept walking, not noticing the concerned glances being thrown her way. Finally she leant against the wall facing a patch of graffiti with the word _Trio_ and three letters beneath it _T S C._ The team watched as a woman wearing black and purple strolled towards them, they were cautious but Tracer was borderline-murderous.

“Sombra.” She growled, the others didn’t know whether to be surprised by their friend’s tone or the fact that she knew this woman.

“Ah, still mad about that _Chica?”_ The team felt dread sink in, what past did they have?

“I only came to deliver a message.” When Tracer raised a brow, Sombra continued.

“The Clunkers have returned.” The team watched as Tracer paled.

“I’ll leave you to your gang war.” Sombra walked away. Mercy approached Tracer ad placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Tracer, what is going on?” Tracer took a deep breath before replying, her voice shaking.

“Just follow me.” She sighed. After a few minutes they arrived at Tracer’s flat and saw Emily relaxing on the sofa.

“Lena?” She wrapped her arms around Tracers neck. Tracer wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist and spoke, her voice urgent.

“We have a problem Luv.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emily paled when Lena told her about the conversation with Sombra. The team were confused, why would Lena tell a civilian about their mission and why did the woman seem to know their targets.

“What do you need?” Emily had already started to walk to her laptop.

“Sydney, we need Sydney.” Emily nodded and the team watched as she brought up a voice-only chat. Hana looked at the screen and was amazed at the amount of security it had, Hanzo leaned against one of the walls, slowly piecing everything together. Finally, someone answered the call.

“Taylor.” The voice was definitely female, ‘possibly military.’ Jesse mused when he heard the answer.

“Sydney, it’s me.” Emily spoke urgently.

“Arrington?” Emily smiled slightly.

“Yeah, Lena’s with me too.” Lena made a sound of acknowledgement.

“Oxton! How long’s it b’n?” The voice laughed.

“Too long Luv.” The voice laughed again.

“So, what can I do for ya?” Emily told her to come to the apartment, claiming it would be easier to speak in person. When the call clicked off, everyone sat down and waited for the woman to arrive.


	4. Field Lieutenant Sydney Taylor

Everyone looked up when a knock was heard at the door, Lena started to fidget while Emily opened it. The group watched as a woman about three inches taller than Lena entered the room.

“Luvs, meet Field Lieutenant Sydney Taylor.” The soldier did a two finger salute and dropped onto one of the couches, the others tried not to stare at the black and blue arm.

“Ya can look if ya want, everyone-else does.” Sydney smirked.

“What happened?” Lena sighed; Angela had her doctor head on.

“when I was younger the cartilage in my legs was wearing too fast.” The woman rolled up one of her trouser legs.

“When I was in uni the nerves in my arm failed.” The smirk remained in place.

“It’s been too long Sydney.” Emily stated as she walked in carrying a mug of coffee.

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Taylor took a sip, not minding the heat.

“Not saying that I ain’t enjoying this, but what’s going on?” The soldier leaned back and waited for an explanation.

“How would you feel about being Canine again?” The lieutenant’s eyes darkened.

“What’s brought this on?” Taylor’s voice grew serious. Lena sighed and told her everything. Sydney nodded to herself before turning to Emily.

“If Scorch returns, then so does Canine.” Emily thought for a moment before nodding, Sydney turned to Lena.

“Well, we all know Tracer never went anywhere.” This caused a few laughs.

“Looks like the Trio’s back Boss.”


End file.
